


Satan the Cat Just Wants a Cuddle

by LateOctoberSkies



Series: October's Obey Me Quick-Fics [3]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Cat, Comedy, Curses, Demons, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Magic, Multi, Not Beta Read, Partial Nudity, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Silly, They/Them pronouns for MC, Transformation, cat transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:40:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26899090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LateOctoberSkies/pseuds/LateOctoberSkies
Summary: This is a one-shot inspired by the audio drama.Mammon and the Cathttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WgEcM5ks5L0If you have not watched it yet, I recommend watching it first before reading this. Otherwise this is spoiler-free.I got inspired to write this and wanted to practice writing with a gender-neutral MC and they/them pronouns. I will also note that MC here is intended to be at least 18 years old.This is just a little bit a fun. I hope you enjoy! I have no beta reader, so please be patient with my proofreading.Rated Mature for brief nudity and tropey accidental touching.
Relationships: Main Character/Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Series: October's Obey Me Quick-Fics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2154465
Comments: 5
Kudos: 34





	Satan the Cat Just Wants a Cuddle

[MC] let out a long sigh as they made their way through the House of Lamentation. They had been reading in the library all afternoon, and fell asleep on the couch again. Their neck was sore, and they were determined to have a hot shower to help ease the tension in their muscles. As they neared the door to their room, they spotted a ball of fluff laying in front of their door. As they approached the ears of a small blonde cat pricked up and its head turned to look at them. It seemed to get excited and sat up, stretching before sitting on its hind legs and looking up at them expectantly.

“Oh! Hello kitty. Where did you come from?” they smiled and crouched down, extending a hand to let the small furr-ball sniff their hand.

“Mrow” it responded, skipping the customary cat greeting and butting his head against their hand.

“You’re very friendly, aren’t you?” They laughed softly and petted the cat, scritching behind its ears. This elicited a rumbly purr, much louder than [MC] would have expected from such a small animal.

“Are you one of Satan’s friends?” They smiled, standing up and looking down at the cat. It began to rub against them, weaving between their legs.

“We’ll I guess we better get you into my room. If Lucifer catches you, you’ll get chucked out. I hope you don’t mind if I pick you up.” They bent down and scooped the animal into their arms, cradling in in one arm while they opened the door to their room. They closed the door behind them with their body and continued to show the cat some affection by rubbing under its chin. “Quite the motor you have there” they laughed and gently set the cat down on their bed.

“Now, what to do with you?” [MC] hummed and pulled out their DDD to text Satan. They quickly took a photo of the cat sat on their bed and sent it to him.

> _[MC]: Hey Satan, is this a friend of yours?_  
>  _[MC]: I’ve given him sanctuary in my room. Better not let Lucifer find out…_  
> 

They waited a few moments, hoping he would answer quickly. When he didn’t, they sighed and set their DDD down on their bed.

“Well Kitty, I need to shower, but hopefully your advocate will get back to me soon. If you don’t know him already, I’m sure he’ll adore you!” They spoke softly and ran their hands down the cat’s back. “I won’t be long, just make yourself comfortable.” Grabbing them bathrobe, [MC] entered their bathroom and closed the door behind them.

\--- earlier ---

Satan sat in his room surrounded by his books. They gave him comfort when things felt out of control. He could lose himself in a good story or in a non-fiction title to escape whatever was bothering him. It was his only productive coping mechanism.

His books were not always his friends, unfortunately. His morbid curiosity led him to collecting a variety of cursed and magical tomes that would have ill-effects on those who touched them, making them -- for all intents and purposes-- unreadable. He still cherished these texts for purely scientific and mischief-making purposes.

The first time he had touched the Forbidden Book of Cat Transfiguration had been entirely by accident. It happened while he was sorting through a pile of new books to add to his collection. With no knowledge of exactly how long it would last, his only hope had been to leave his room and find anyone – anyone but Lucifer – in hopes that they would recognise him in some way and help break the curse. Unfortunately, it had been the idiot scum-bag Mammon that found him. When the older demon picked him up by the scruff, Satan had been terrified with what fate would befall him in the Avatar of Greed’s hands.

When he was safely away from the second eldest, he returned to his room to process what had transpired. His tsundere older brother had gone soft at the sight of a fluffy cat and he considered how else he could manipulate the affections of the other occupants of The House of Lamentation. It would make for an interesting experiment and prank. Lucifer would certainly flip his lid at the sight of a cat in the house, even if he wanted affection from him; the very thought of Lucifer going soft and fawning over him like Mammon had made him nauseated. While her was learning to tolerate the eldest, he would be the last person Satan would test the tome on.

But what about the human? [MC], prior conversation, had expressed their love for cats. With [MC] being increasingly distant lately, Satan formed a plan to get some much-desired affection from his dear human. He would have to time this just right, however. The spell seemed to last for a few hours at most, so he would have to wait for the most opportune time.

\---

The catified Satan now sprawled out on [MC]’s bed and waited as they took a shower. He had not anticipated the human’s hygienic needs, and now time was slipping away. He could only hope that they would take a quick shower. Fifteen minutes had already been wasted because Satan had found them asleep on the couch, and had to gently wake them by tickling their face with his tail. Satan could not let [MC] find them in the library, given that there was a significant risk that Lucifer would exit his study at any point and chuck him out into the darkness of the Devildom to be preyed upon by demonic raptor birds.

The luck of the cat appeared to be on his side, as [MC] exited their bathroom.

“I think today is a day for PJs, kitty-cat.” They hummed happily, and delved into their dresser for some night clothes. They seemed to pause for a moment, looking at the cat and back to the pajamas in their hand. “Well… you won’t perve on me will you? Just don’t tell the guys you saw me in the buff, or they will get jealous.” MC booped the cat on the nose and shamelessly dropped their robe; their naked skin still dripping with moisture from the shower.

 _Oh no!_ , thought cat-Satan, covering his eyes with his paws. He made a mental note to never let Asmo get a hold of the book, else he might use it to perve on [MC]. All Satan wanted was a bit of a cuddle, not a show.

When [MC] was finished, they turned to see the cat hiding its face. “What an odd fellow you are…” they laughed and climbed into bed, pulling the ball of fur into their lap. The looked at their DDD to see if Satan had replied.

“Nothing from your would-be saviour, little one.” They sighed. “I guess I will have to hide with you in here until dinner time. I’ll see if I can’t find a tin of tuna… or something close to it for you.” [MC] hummed happily and began to fawn over cat-Satan, rubbing his belly and chin.

Satan began to pur happily and righted himself to curl up in the human’s lap. With all the fuss and baby talk, he completely lost his grasp on what time is was and relaxed enough to fall asleep; he was currently in the body of a cat after all!

[MC] smirked and carefully reached for their book sitting on their bed to continue reading. As time pressed on, they began to sink lower against their headboard and grow sleepy again. Something about a cat resting on them had brought them back into a state of relaxation enough to lull them. They were about to nod-off when a loud noise and a weight on top of them roused them from their sleep. By some force, their book had landed open against their face, obscuring their view.

“What in the three realms!?” [MC] exclaimed. They heard a nervous laugh from a familiar voice and pried the book off their face. It was then that they saw Satan’s face.

Satan blushed and assessed the predicament they were in. He was now straddling MC with his hand resting on their chest.

“Satan?” [MC] was only able to manage his name in the midst of their confusion. Satan quickly took his hands away.

“[MC]!... I can explain…” Satan clambered off of the human exchange student and sat at the edge of their bed to put as much distance between them as possible.

“This better be good.” [MC] said with a frown.

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a silly thought in my head, so hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Feedback and comments and Kudos welcome and appreciated! :3
> 
> (Edit: caught some typos and fixed them)


End file.
